


Day 20

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bit of language...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20

Fuck, fuck, fuck...

"If an innocent person had found the phone, they would have ignored that text, but the murderer would -"

"...panic? Uhm...have you talked to the police?"

"John, four people are dead, there is no time to talk to the police."

"You are talking to me -"

"Mrs. Hudson took my skull..."

"So, I'm filling in for your skull."

"Relax, you're doing fine."

"Well -?"

"Well, what?"

"You could sit at home, have a cuppa, watch some telly, or - "

Why would he want me to go with him, I'd only slow him down -

"You want me to come with you?"

"I do like company when I go out and the skull only attracts attention...problem?"

"Sergeant Donovan -"

"What about her?'

Damn, why did I bring her up?

"She said you get off on this stuff-"

"I said dangerouth, and here you are."

True enough...oh what the hell -

"Damn it!"


End file.
